The Trip
by JadeRose1
Summary: **FINISHED** Roughly three year after "Jade"Rose Lindsey joined WCW she is ready to share some of her secrets with her three closest friends, Are they ready to know the real Rose.
1. Chapter 1

The trip by JadeRose.  
  
Disclaimer, I own nothing of the old WCW or WWE/WWF or ECW  
  
Rating pg-13 for language  
  
Summery: Roughly three year after "Jade"Rose Lindsey joined WCW she is ready to share some of her secrets with her three closest friends, Are they ready to know the real Rose.  
  
I love & adore all reviews thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The different wrestlers were checking out from their current location & getting ready to head off to the next town. Lex, Steven & Kevin were all handed envelopes at the front desk as they checked out. Lex & Steven knew about each others as they often shared a suite, but did not know about Kevin getting one till they had already checked into the new hotel. No one wanted to be the first top open it so they all agreed to meet in the room later. Opening it at the same time they all contained a note on lavender paper.  
  
'You have known her for almost 3 years, some of you better then others. Do you dare try to see beyond the veil? Willing to open your eyes to thing many do not wish to see or dare not to see? If the fates deem you worthy of this trip, gather at New York's central station on March 13th at 2pm, by the statue in the front. Do not bring your cell phone, pack lightly, this will not be an easy rip for the body or mind.' The letter was not signed.  
  
  
  
"Well obviously who ever this is has to be referring to Jade."  
  
"For all we know she is the one that sent it, Her sister told me before that when the time was right she would explain more to people she trusted."  
  
"Well are we all willing to go? I feel odd about the no cell phone part."  
  
"I am sure there is a reason. Worse come to worse, we can take then & just shut them off if it is that important."  
  
"So now we just need to convince Bischoff that we won't be needed for a few days. It is short notice." Steven walked over to the hotel phone calling the front desk & asked the call be transferred to Bischoff's room.  
  
"Hey boss…Are you free?...I wanted to ask you about something…about some time off…Um yes?...ah…mind if I ask who?...Yes both of them…ok…were you told how long?...ok…bye." Hanging up the phone he looked at the two guys shaking his head.  
  
"He is in on it…he claims he was contacted by messenger giving him a heads up almost a month ago about this."  
  
"It's all settled then." 


	2. Chapter 2

The trip by JadeRose.  
  
Disclaimer, I own nothing of the old WCW or WWE/WWF or ECW  
  
Rating pg-13 for language  
  
Summery: Roughly three year after "Jade"Rose Lindsey joined WCW she is ready to share some of her secrets with her three closest friends, Are they ready to know the real Rose.  
  
I love & adore all reviews thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The appointed date & time arrived. Waiting at the spot each guy picked a direction to keep an eye on. Making her way up the street in an outfit of tanned suede was Rose. Her deep hair was done in a single braid don her back. Steven was the first one over to give her a hug.   
  
"We had a feeling it was you."  
  
"So what's the story with no cell phones?"  
  
"Well two reasons. One I didn't want anything disturbing the weekend, second where we will be camping is kind of a dead zone past the trading post."  
  
"Camping??" Asked a worried Lex.  
  
"Yah city boy, time to rough it. Come on I have a van in the lot & a few hours drive ahead of us. I would like for us to get where we are going before nightfall."  
  
She turned to walk away as all three followed after her, into the parking lot & loading into the van.  
  
"So something about this trip will open our eyes?"  
  
"I hope so Kevin…it may shed more light about me & even about your selves. Back there should be three notepads. Each of you please take one. During the weekend I wish you to write down anything that comes to mind, no matter how strange or unbelievable it may seem at the time." It was about a 2 hour drive before they turned down a road marked Oil Springs trading post. Pulling into the lot everyone got out grabbing their bags, Rose had a camping pack. "Ok time to get a few last minute supplies, and then off we go." Walking inside Rose moved to the counter handing the clerk a note.   
  
"Your order was already taken up & when he gets here we will let him know where you are located."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
"May the spirits bless your trip." Rose nodded as she turned motioned the guys to follow. Getting outside she saw a jeep pulling up. She tried no to laugh when she saw who was behind the wheel. 


	3. Chapter 3

The trip by JadeRose.  
  
Disclaimer, I own nothing of the old WCW or WWE/WWF or ECW  
  
Rating pg-13 for language  
  
Summery: Roughly three year after "Jade"Rose Lindsey joined WCW she is ready to share some of her secrets with her three closest friends, Are they ready to know the real Rose.  
  
I love & adore all reviews thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tatanka jumped from behind the wheel walking over to Rose with almost a bow. "Golanv, I knew there was a reason the winds blew me this way."  
  
"It has been too long."  
  
"Yes, family matters kept me away."   
  
"Well family comes before the nation. I need to get heading out before the fall." She cocked her head back towards her traveling companions. Tatanka cocked his head a bit to look over her shoulder to see who she was motioning too.  
  
"You're taking them to the lodge?"  
  
"Yes…to see how clear their minds are." He looked at them with a smile.  
  
"Good luck you may need it." He bowed again before heading inside the trading post.  
  
"Ok guys, we're off." Rose headed for a trail that looked faintly overgrown to them.  
  
"Keep your eyes & minds open. We can talk once we get settled." They walked for close to a half an hour when they reached a large clearing. In the center were logs set for a large fir that was not lit yet. Around the outside were some log buildings, but only the largest looked like it was still in livable condition.   
  
"Welcome to your home for the next few days."  
  
Rose led them into the large building. Inside was about 20 beds, some single other bunk beds. Down the far end were a pantry & a small fireplace with a fire already burning in it; next to is a small pile of additional wood.  
  
"You three take any beds you wish & get settled. I will be back in a few minutes." She turned walking outside the door closing behind her. Lex walked over taking one of the beds closest to the pantry.  
  
"She has to be joking…"  
  
"I don't think so Lex, be thankful at least we are in a building, it could have been tents or bare ground. "  
  
"Good point." Kevin was already checking over the supplies in the pantry.   
  
"Well at least we seem to be well stocked as long as we don't go over board."  
  
"Didn't that guy back there say something about someone else coming?"  
  
"Yes, I guess it is someone else Rose knows." Steven walked grabbing one of the beds about 2 away from Lex.  
  
"These are actually quite comfortable." About 5 minutes passed when they began to see light coming through the front windows. 


	4. Chapter 4

The trip by JadeRose.  
  
Disclaimer, I own nothing of the old WCW or WWE/WWF or ECW  
  
Rating pg-13 for language  
  
Summery: Roughly three year after "Jade"Rose Lindsey joined WCW she is ready to share some of her secrets with her three closest friends, Are they ready to know the real Rose.  
  
I love & adore all reviews thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kevin turned heading for the front door looking out the window. "Oh wow…" He watched as the large frame f wood in the center slowly started to burn. Rose was walking around the outside of it fanning it with a small tree branch.  
  
"Well as long as that is going we won't need to worry about the dark." Wait a minute…what was that. He moved his head to try to see something that was just past the clearing, it was outside the glow of the fire so he didn't know what it was. Rose turned heading back for the lodge, she blocked his view for a moment, but when he looked again what ever it was, was now gone. She walked inside sitting on one of the beds closest to the front doors. Kevin turned walking over to her.  
  
"Was that Chavis we ran into back there?"   
  
"Yep."  
  
"So you two know each other well?"  
  
"Only when I was younger, we met through different Pow-wows."  
  
"What was it he called you back there?"  
  
"What Golanv?"  
  
"Yah that." At this point the other two had made their way to where they were to listen.  
  
"It means Raven. Part of my full name which is Nvda Golanv, Raven Moon."  
  
"Wouldn't Nvda be Raven then?"  
  
"It's a matter of grammar or the tribe you are talking to. Sometimes my name would be Raven of the moon, or the moon of the raven."  
  
"Great another name to remember." Lex weakly chuckled turning to walk back to his bed. Rose stood up following him down to check over the supplies.   
  
"Not really, you only need to use it if you want to & once my teacher gets here. You're free to use Rose or Raven."   
  
"Your teacher?"  
  
"Yes he helps me with my training. He will also help make sense of any writing you three do. That is if you're willing to share them. He shouldn't be arriving till Sunday night. You are free to explore if you wish. Just try to keep the central fire in sight so you can find your way back. Las thing I need is any of your getting lost out here."  
  
"Ok" was the reply in unison.  
  
"Raven?"   
  
"Yes Kevin?" She smiled at the fact he was at least trying.   
  
"Are there any animals we should be on the look out for?   
  
"Well you never know what you will see out here, but nothing should harm you, if anything what you see may be enlightening. Why did you spot something already?"  
  
"I thought I did but couldn't tell for sure what it was."   
  
"Ah ok…well I am going to start dinner then head outside for a bit." Grabbing a couple pots. One she filled with bottled water placing it on a hook over the fire. The other a covered pan with something already in it which she placed in the fire. Turning she walked back outside. Kneeling by the central fire she closed her eyes to focus on everything around her. She had a feeling the trip would be worth it for at least someone. She was outside for close to an hour when she stood heading back inside. She looked over her shoulder seeing Kevin was back at the window.  
  
"Kevin you ok?"  
  
"Um…yes, just looking around."   
  
"No problems, after you eat you are more then welcome to wander the grounds." Moving to the fireplace she grabbed some sort of hook removing the two pans from the fire & setting them on the counter. Removing the lid to the covered dish it was a roast of some kind & potatoes.   
  
"Come on guys, help yourselves. The water is for tea of coffee for any who want it." She stepped aside without grabbing anything.   
  
"Aren't you eating?"  
  
"Maybe later, guests eat first." Grabbing a mug she took some of the hot water then walked to her pack removing a tea bag dropping it into the water. She waited a few moments before sipping her drink. She sat down taking a few sips as each of the guys took a plate & some of the food to eat. When she saw they were finished she got up placing her mug down. She gathered the plates placing them in the basin pouring the rest of the hot water over the dishes to begin to clean them.   
  
"So what did you all think?"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Rich"   
  
"It was ok."  
  
"Lex you need to expend your exposure."  
  
"What just cause I didn't kiss up like these two? Not like you prepared it by hand."  
  
"Actually I did. I was up here a few days prior to my coming down to pick you three up."  
  
She didn't have to look to tell the guilty look on his face.  
  
"I…I need to go get some air." Lex stood up quickly walking out of the building.  
  
"Jade I am sure he didn't mean it, he just is not used to roughing it."  
  
"I know Steven. Oh, please do not call me Jade this weekend."  
  
"I should be able to handle that."   
  
"Would you two like to know what dinner was tonight?" The two exchanged puzzled looks.  
  
"Um…sure."  
  
"It was Bison."  
  
"Bison??"  
  
"Yes Kevin, bison as in buffalo."  
  
"Raven I am going to take that walk you suggested earlier."  
  
"Ok just try not to wander too far tonight." Kevin stood heading out as Rose grabbed the rest of the meal wrapping it in foil placing the packet in the fire place, but not directly in the flames. She then grabbed where she left her tea, sitting she continued to sip it.  
  
"You have no plans on eating do you?"  
  
"That obvious is it?"   
  
"Yes, can you explain to me why?"  
  
"I am sure you heard of fasting before. Well for part of my training I must fast for two days. I am limited to a special blend of tea & and thing I might be lucky to find on my nature walks."  
  
"So you take this whole thing quite serious?"  
  
"Yes, it is how I was raised since I was young. My father would bring my sister & me here at least once a year. When she moved away it became just my father & me till I got the job with WCW. After that I promised him I would make it here when ever I could, to make sure I never forget my roots."  
  
"What about this teacher you mentioned before?"   
  
"He is the one that helped show my father the path, & when my skills grew too wild for my father he took over my formal training. It was a great honor, as few females are trained."  
  
(End chapter) 


	5. Chapter 5

The trip by JadeRose.  
  
Disclaimer, I own nothing of the old WCW or WWE/WWF or ECW  
  
Rating pg-13 for language  
  
Summery: Roughly three year after "Jade"Rose Lindsey joined WCW she is ready to share some of her secrets with her three closest friends, Are they ready to know the real Rose.  
  
I love & adore all reviews thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kevin was walking, keeping Rose's words in mind letting the large central fire light his path. He then stopped as he saw & heard something moving in front of him. His eyes focusing he made out that is was large & covered in fur. The fur was almost the color of coal; He watched as it turned to face him, it was a large bear, its face a lighter gray to the point of a silvery white. It slowly moved towards him. Oh great! Should he run or stay still, he never could remember. All he remembered was not to play dead. The bear stopped about a foot away from him. It raised it self on its hind legs raising its front paws upward briefly before lowering back down. Kevin slowly tried to take a step back, but he moment his foot moved the bear growled at him. Great…ok Kevin stay still & maybe it would grow bored of you. Once again the bear reared up, this time the moonlight shimmered in the bear's eyes, and they looked….almost human. As it lowered it gave a faint growl tilting its head briefly towards Kevin. He doesn't know why, but he got a crazy Idea in his head. He figured he had very little to lose at the moment, he couldn't remember if it was from one o those dumb nature shows or what, but he remembered something about making yourself appear larger & more of a threat to an animal then they do to you. Oh well here goes. He raised his own hands above his head as of imitating claws followed by the best snarl he could think of. He then closed his eyes expecting to be mulled any minute. Instead he heard the sound of crunching leaves. Slowly opening his eyes, he sees a man standing by a tree. He is wearing leather boots that come almost to the knees, a breech cloth & a bear pelt. The man barely nods to Kevin. Kevin blinds a few times & tries to wipe his eyes, opening then the man was now gone.   
  
"Kev boy, you have been working too hard." He turned to make his way back to the lodge. 


	6. Chapter 6

The trip by JadeRose.  
  
Disclaimer, I own nothing of the old WCW or WWE/WWF or ECW  
  
Rating pg-13 for language  
  
Summery: Roughly three year after "Jade"Rose Lindsey joined WCW she is ready to share some of her secrets with her three closest friends, Are they ready to know the real Rose.  
  
I love & adore all reviews thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rose got up right before sunrise walking outside. The fire was still burning, good. She walked to the pile of wood moving some of the larger logs onto the fire to get them out of the way before anyone saw what she was doing. Kneeling before the growing fire she began to chant. She felt something or someone watching her, her senses reached outward till she found the source of the disturbance. Opening her eyes she looked over her shoulder at a large gray wolf that was sitting near one of the buildings. Standing she walked towards it. She bowed her head; the wolf stood then walked off.   
  
"Did I just see what I thought I did?"  
  
"Depends what do you thing you saw?"  
  
"You walked to the largest wolf I ever saw before, then it turned walking off like a friend that just stopped by to say hello."  
  
"Yes you did…That was Sasha, she travels with my teacher. He is early, what color did she look like to you?"  
  
"Almost a silvery gray."   
  
"Good…well time to start breakfast for the three of you before the others wake up."  
  
"No Rose, tend to what you need to, I think I can handle a simple breakfast."  
  
"Thank you." Steven nodded before heading inside. Rose winced rubbing her shoulders. Her head then looked in the direction if on of the pathways. Sasha came padding out, behind her a man that looked to be in his mid-40's.   
  
"Pushing your self too hard again Golanv."   
  
"I had to keep the fire lit. I was not expecting you so soon." Turning she walked over to him kneeling, bowing her head. The man lightly touched the top of her head as she stood.   
  
"You have been walking the shadows again. You're getting stronger, just be careful not to get warped by them beyond the point of control."  
  
"I try my best Waya."  
  
"That is all we can ask of you."  
  
"Waya…one of the men that came with me…saw Sasha."  
  
"The first you connected with." Rose faintly nodded.  
  
"Makes sense, wolves & ravens often are drawn together. This plus remember your family line is wolf."  
  
"Aye Waya" She saw him look over her shoulder then whisper. "That him?" Before she could answer she saw a mug being passed to her from the side.   
  
"This the stuff from my bag?"  
  
"Yes Rose."  
  
"Thank you Steven." Taking the mug and a few sips she nodded to the other man.  
  
"Steven this is Waya, my teacher"  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Waya."  
  
"Steven is the other still asleep?"  
  
"Yes & they always joke about me being the log."  
  
"It is the fresh air." Rose cringed rubbing her one shoulder with her free hand.  
  
"One minute child…" Waya walked behind Rose barely touching his finger tips to each shoulder. After a few minutes he let go lightly flexing his fingers.   
  
"Thank you Waya." He nodded "Shall we head inside?" All nodding they moved inside taking seats on the beds closest to the door so not to wake the other two yet.  
  
"Give me a minute wile I go check on the food." Steven moved down towards the pantry. Waya leaned in towards Rose.  
  
"One is too blocked." Rose motioned something with one of her hand, to which Waya nodded.  
  
"I thought that may have been the case. Natural or artificial?"   
  
"Both." Rose sipped her tea with a faint sigh.  
  
"I feared that much. He can still hear, just lest likely to believe?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Good I did not wish to have to explain sending him back early."  
  
"Understood." She heard movements down the far end, her guess the smell of the food finally woke the others.   
  
"We will be back later…" Rose & Waya stood walking out & headed for the woods. The smell of food was beginning to make Rose ill. 


	7. Chapter 7

The trip by JadeRose.  
  
Disclaimer, I own nothing of the old WCW or WWE/WWF or ECW  
  
Rating pg-13 for language  
  
Summery: Roughly three year after "Jade"Rose Lindsey joined WCW she is ready to share some of her secrets with her three closest friends, Are they ready to know the real Rose.  
  
I love & adore all reviews thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was already nightfall before Rose & Waya had returned.  
  
"Anyone that is inside please come out here." All three walked out.  
  
"What's up?"   
  
"I want to talk about the writing you three did the last couple days."  
  
"I have nothing. I don't see what the big deal was about this place."  
  
"That's because you're a blocker. Your mind for some reason blocks you from seeing some things. It can be a good thing at times, acting almost like a shield."  
  
"Oh" Lex just shrugged leaning against the wall. Rose & Waya looked between Steven & Kevin. Kevin was standing up, feet faintly apart with his hands crossed over his chest. Steven on the other hand was crouched down feet wide apart for support. One hand in front for balance wile the forearm of the other arm was on his leg.  
  
"Raven you defiantly have associated yourself well in your new surroundings."  
  
"Yes I see that now."  
  
"Ok Rose care to clue the rest of us in?"  
  
"Well Steven, I think you already know most of the things connected to you, except one. I know you will roll your eyes but here goes. In some ways you have an odd combo, you are a mix of panther, wolf…& well…scorpion" Rose tried not to smirk at the last one but couldn't help it.  
  
"Very funny Rose & what do they mean?"  
  
"It varies for each culture. You will need to search that more yourself." Kevin faintly shook his head.  
  
"Let my guess…bear is one of mine?"  
  
"You catch on fast."  
  
"Ok Rose & what are you?"  
  
"Well as you can guess one is Raven, a second is wolf." A playful smirk on her lips. "There are others but these are the main two. Just so you know just cause there are set traits does not mean someone does or can shoe them all. Just the fact you both do show something means your minds are open enough to comprehend this. Even though parts still may not seem possible to you." She looks over at Lex. "As for you, good chance you will think I am nuts even as you see it with your own eyes. In time your mind will try to rationalize it & what it can not it will begin to block from you." Rose closed her eyes to relax as she spoke.   
  
"Ravens are guardians of the land of souls. They are a sign of life or death. In ways they can be the perfect balance, light within the darkness. It is keeping the balance that can be a problem at times. Due to my blood line I have more traits then most that are classified as ravens. I can interact with the life forces in things to either heal or harm, Also rechannel energy to handle things the normally are not possible."  
  
"Like in the hospital?" Rose opened her eyes nodding to him.  
  
"Exactly Kevin, that is how my body forces me to focus when I am injured, it is like a form of deep meditation. My power over the land of the spirits, also knows as the shadows is why when I focus I can take hits which would normally cause a lot of damage. I have to be careful though not to abuse my gifts as it can become a hazard in time. A hazard to the soul more then the body. There is something else I wish to share…" Closing her eyes again she focused, the shadows cast by the fire began to move in odd ways as if taking on a life of their own. She walked behind the fire out of view, but did not emerge from the other side.   
  
"Over here guys." Kevin & Steven turned to face the lodge. Rose was standing to one side of it.  
  
"So…you really do come from the shadows at the shows?" Steven questioned his mind not fully wanting to believe what he just saw.  
  
"Yes, but I am limited with how far I can move. If I push too far I risk either getting trapped, or pulling something out with me. As with any gift there is a price." Rose cringed lowering to one knee. Both men looked worried moving closer to her as Waya spoke.  
  
"Luckily it seems she has partnered herself with two protectors & guardians. You both will help to keep her grounded." Rose being helped up by both men.  
  
"I need to rest, please excuse me." She headed inside grabbing a bed near the center that has the least light on it.  
  
"Will she be ok?"  
  
"Yes, it is just a strain when she uses her gifts with her own energy. It might be wise if everyone gets some sleep." They nodded heading inside. Steven nudged Lex as he walked by, his eyes were already shut. He wondered how long he had not been paying attention for. 


	8. Chapter 8

The trip by JadeRose.  
  
Disclaimer, I own nothing of the old WCW or WWE/WWF or ECW  
  
Rating pg-13 for language  
  
Summery: Roughly three year after "Jade"Rose Lindsey joined WCW she is ready to share some of her secrets with her three closest friends, Are they ready to know the real Rose.  
  
I love & adore all reviews thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moon was high & Steven opened his eyes to find himself staring up at the sky. How did he get here? Where was here exactly? Standing up he looked around. He was in a forest; water could be heard in the distance. That is when he noticed a clear path he did not see before. He followed it till he reached the bottom of some waterfall. There was a woman standing under it, allowing the rushing water to fall over her. Her skin pale almost as light as the moon itself, her hair as black as the night sky fell down her back to almost her knees. Her back was to him so he began to turn to walk away so he would not disturb her. The water moving her hair he also noticed she was not clothed. The sight almost reminded him of something seen in the movies of the stranger wandering upon a native enjoying the lovely falls. Before he could move though the woman turned her head looking right in his direction. Her eyes were dark, but shimmered with the moonlight. A smile crossed her rich deep lips. She turned with a fluid movement jumping into the water. Swimming to the bank near him she slowly began to emerge, oddly as she did her body began to be covered in a flowing white dress. This had to be a dream, this was not happening.  
  
"Yes, this is a dream. This is the realm of dreams…Welcome." Her voice very soothing to the ears, it was some how familiar. What caught him even more were those eyes. It couldn't be.  
  
"Yes Steven it is."  
  
"Rose?"  
  
"Yes…here you see me as a mix of my actual spirit & partly as your mind views me to be."  
  
"How are we here?"  
  
"Panthers are dream walkers. It seems opening your mind allowed you to tap into that ability. Panthers are also known for their stealth, which explains why when we first met you caught me off guard. Only one of stealth could have done so. I do not know if you will be able to, but some panthers can skirt the shadows. If you gain that, you will be able to track my walks. It will also help me stay balanced."  
  
"What can we do here?"  
  
"Nearly anything the mind can think of, just like any other dream. Just remember there is a second energy to take into consideration. Speaking of consideration…I was wondering if I could give you a kiss?"  
  
"I guess that is ok." Rose smiled as she walked closer. She leaned in brushing his lips lightly. A fog had started to roll in around them. 


	9. Chapter 9

The trip by JadeRose.  
  
Disclaimer, I own nothing of the old WCW or WWE/WWF or ECW  
  
Rating pg-13 for language  
  
Summery: Roughly three year after "Jade"Rose Lindsey joined WCW she is ready to share some of her secrets with her three closest friends, Are they ready to know the real Rose.  
  
I love & adore all reviews thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His eyes opened, moving his head side to side he was back in the lodge. That was one of the stranger dreams he ever remembered having. Odder still he could still feel the pressure on his lips from the kiss. Getting up he moved outside to see Rose seated by the already dieing fire. Her eyes were closed as she spoke.   
  
"Sleep well?" He thought for a few moments, he felt very well rested actually.  
  
"Honestly…yes."  
  
"Water is always a good cleanser, helps wash away negative energy." Water?...The falls? It really happened?  
  
"You will get used to it in time if you wish." Rose opened her eyes as she stood up moving back towards the lodge. "Come on I am starving, then we can pack up & head home a day early."  
  
On the way back to New York Lex had already called Bischoff to find out where they were due to be next.  
  
(The End) 


End file.
